Just Breathe
by SkittleStorm1023
Summary: Everything would be OK. It had to be. Songfic to the song Breathe by Anna Nalick.


**OK I know I haven't posted all the stories for my OC Contest, but I was struck with this idea, and had to write it. I should be able to post a new chapter for Nothing Can Tear Us Apart and Aphrodite's Idea by the end of the week. (But no promises).**

**This is a songfic to the song Breathe (2 AM) by Anna Nalick. It's one of my favorite songs, and I've been listening to it a lot today. I really thought into the lyrics, and just had to write a story on it. This is just my opinion on what it means, so don't criticize my opinion. If you haven't heard this song, you really should listen to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Breathe (2 AM).**

**Those belong to Rick Rordian and Anna Nalick.**

**

* * *

**

**2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.**

It was 2 AM when Thalia received a call from Annabeth.

"Thalia," she said, sounding almost in tears, "I need your help. I was at a party last week.

Luke and I both got drunk, and we had sex. I wouldn't have done it if I were sober! I don't love him! This just really has not been the best couple of weeks for me! I don't know what to do!"

"OK, relax. Do you want to have this child or not?" Thalia asks her.

"I don't know! I mean I don't want to have a child from someone I don't love! But abortion just sounds wrong!"

"Well the decision's up to you, but I'll be by your side no matter what you decide."

"I think I will have the baby. I'm totally against abortion."

**Yeah, we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason.**

Annabeth had agreed to go to a psychiatrist to talk to them about her problem.

She walked through the doors of the psychiatrists office, only to be met with the accusing looks of other's there.

They were such hypocrites. They had no right to criticize her; they were all there for the same reason after all.

**Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable**

**And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So just cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe**

She couldn't jump the track though. People are like cars on cable. You can't go back and turn your life around. You can't go back and change the past. You can't rewind life. You just have to keep moving forward.

She sat in her house cradling her head in her hands. She took a deep breath.

_It'll be OK,_ she thought. _Just breathe. Take a deep breathe. I can get through this. I know I can._

**May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year**

In May, Luke had turned twenty-one. He had also joined the army.

He sat down on the base of Fort Bliss. He had a flask in his fist. He hadn't been sober since October of the previous year.

**Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it**

Back in town, Annabeth knew Luke had been down for awhile.

It was so beautiful when her son smiled. She wanted Luke to be there, to be able to hold him. But she knew he couldn't. So she decided to just sing about it.

**Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button, boys**

**So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath, just breathe**

Luke couldn't jump the track. He was a car on a cable. Couldn't go back. He couldn't turn his life around and stop what happened. Couldn't rewind time, and try again. He held his head in his hands, and took a breathe.

_Annabeth would be OK, _he thought. _She always was. She was a fighter._

**There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout**

**Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made,**

**You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around**

It was OK though, No matter how deep into your problems you are, you can always get out of them. She would only make the same mistakes again if she tried to turn her life around. So, she just moved forward with her life.

**2 AM and I'm still awake**

**Writing this song  
If I get it all down on paper**

**It's no longer inside of me**

**Threaten' the life it belongs to.**

It was 2 AM, and she was still awake writing. If she got it all down on paper, it would no longer be inside of her. She would no longer hold a grudge. It would no longer eat her up inside. She could let all her feelings out.

**And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to.**

She felt like she was naked in front of a crowd. The words were her diary, screaming all her inner thoughts out to everyone. She knew people would interpret them however they wanted too. She was afraid of what people might think.

**But you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button, now  
Sing it if you understand...**

**Yeah breath, just breathe.**

But she still couldn't jump the track. She was still a car on a cable. She still couldn't change time. She still couldn't rewind her life and try again.

She took a deep breath, and knew everything would be OK somehow.

* * *

**OK, so what do you guys think? I honestly really like it. I'll try to update my other stories soon!**

**REVIEW! (You know you wanna.) ;)**


End file.
